


Overdue

by Ukume94



Category: Criminal Minds, Morcia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Making Love, Morcia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	Overdue

Derek and Penelope return to the beautiful hotel after the dinner and appreciation for Derek's fathers partner.  
Penelope climbs out of the car with the help of Derek.  
"You did great tonight." Penelope says a smile on her face.  
"Thanks, I feel as if I finally had a chance to appreciate the two men I looked up to." He answers taking her arm into his.   
He hands the keys to the valet while continuing to walk inside the building.  
"I'm proud of you." She comments rubbing her thumb on his suited arm.  
They walk inside the hotel smiles from the employes greeting them.  
Derek and Penelope walk towards the elevator, his large finger pushing the button.  
"Thank you baby girl."  
She smiles turning her head to look around the lobby.  
Her eyes landing on the bar across the hall.  
"I think I had to much to drink."  
"It was amazing champaign, wasn't it?"  
"It was outstanding but I'm a bit tipsy."  
The elevator doors open, they walk inside Penelope releasing his arm to look for her room key in her purse.  
She finds it right when the elevator dings while the doors open.  
Derek and her walk down the long hallway to their rooms.  
Penelope watches as Derek finds his room and key.   
He slides the key through the lock. The green light showing him it was ready to open.  
He opens the door and turns to Penelope who stands at her door; which is open.  
"Thank you for coming tonight."  
"Of course, I wouldn't have missed it for the world." She winks.  
She walks into her room closing the door behind her.  
Derek starts to walk inside his room until he remembers something he forgot to tell her.  
He closes his room door and walks to her door. He knocks lightly and waits for her to answer.  
"Hang on." She says through the door. He could hear the sound of the door unlocking and her fussing with the door.  
She opens the door wide her smile greeting him.  
"Did you miss me?" She jokes.  
"Baby girl, I just want you to know that I'm very great full you talked me into coming here. If it weren't for you I'd be back home right now probably watching movies and angry with myself for not going. Thank you."  
She smiles a blush forming across her cheeks.  
"It was my pleasure Mr. Morgan." She answers in a very formal manner.  
Derek leans in kissing her cheek.  
He stops to look into her eyes.  
Something was different about this normal kiss in the cheek.   
He felt something build inside the pit of his stomach.   
He saw something in her eyes.  
She pulls back and smiles.  
"Did you feel-"  
Derek didn't let her finish her sentence, his lips were on hers as if they were calling to him.  
He walked her backwards into her room.   
He closes the door and quickly turns her back to the door.  
They pull back for long needed air.  
"What are we doing?" She asks her hands roaming his suited chest.  
"Something that's been building up for years." He gives her soft gentle kisses on her lightly perfumed neck.  
She continues to rub his chest until she finally can't take no more.   
She captures his lips with hers their tongues moving together like a dance.  
She decides to make a bold move and start to unbutton his suit jacket and shirt.  
Their lips disconnect for air again. His hands move quickly to his clothes.   
She starts to undress herself while watching him do the same.  
In one swift move he unzips her dress from the back, the beautiful gown sliding off of her body to the floor.  
She stands in her bra, panties and heels.  
Derek quickly takes off his last layer of clothing, his underwear the only thing covering his very noticeable hard cock.  
He brings her into a very passionate kiss.  
She moans into his mouth the feeling of her lust overwhelming her senses.  
His hand travels down to her laced panties, his hand stopping at the very edge.  
He pulls his lips back, his eyes landing on her face.  
"Can I touch you here?" He asks his voice dripping with lust and something else she knew but couldn't put her finger on.  
"If you don't I'm going to." She says with need.  
His hand sneaks inside her panties, his fingers grazing her sex.  
Her fingers clawing at her bra covered breasts.  
His thumb lightly lands on her wet pussy.   
He gathers up her juices to her waiting clit.  
She sucks in a deep breath when his thumb begins to rub circles on her clit.  
"I'm gonna make you cum with my fingers." He says while pushing his finger inside her wet sex.  
"Hnng, Derek." She moans.  
He pulls out his finger then pushes it back inside, he repeats again until he's satisfied enough to push in another finger to stretch her out more.  
"You're tight on my fingers, you gonna be hugging my cock the same way your hugging my fingers?"  
His thumb continues to rub faster circles.  
"Oh, Derek! Just like that."  
He rubs quicker and fucks her with his fingers.  
"Derek!" She shouts as her release hits her. Her juices cover his fingers, before she could come down from her high he places his wet fingers into his mouth. She rolls her in pleasure.  
Derek takes her by her hand and walks her to the bed.  
Penelope kicks off her heels quickly turning to see Derek throwing his underwear to the side of the room.  
She takes a look to his large hard cock and starts to wonder if he would even be able to fit.  
"Come here." She says wanting to find out.  
He walks towards her a smile on his face.  
She walks backwards till the back of her legs hit the bed.  
"Where you going?" He asks.  
"Right here, baby." She says as she starts to take her panties off.  
He reaches behind her to unhook her bra.  
He throws the bra somewhere as she climbs on the bed.  
He follows her until their bodies are aligned.  
"Are you ready?" He asks.  
She nods her head widening her legs more for him.  
He pushes the head of his cock inside.  
"Derek."  
"Hang on baby girl, I'll get you there."  
He continues to push himself inside her tight walls until he's balls deep.  
"Holy shit, give me a minute. You feel so good I might lose it before it even starts." He says as he takes deep breaths.  
She kisses his jaw while rubbing his back.  
"I'm gonna start without you." She says trying to get a reaction out of him.  
He smirks looking I to her eyes.  
"It's okay, I'm ready now." He says as he pulls half way out and pushes back inside.  
He starts a slow pace to feel here around himself. He wants her to enjoy this just as much as he is.  
He kisses her leaving trails of love bites on her neck.  
"Derek, faster baby." She says.  
He picks up the speed. He looks down to their joined bodies as his cock disappears inside her to watch it slide back out for more.  
"You're so beautiful." He says picking up the pace again.  
She moans feeling his sliding against her spot.  
"Right there. Oh god Derek. You feel so good."  
He sucks her nipple into his mouth and continues to pleasure her with his wicked pace.  
The sound of their joined bodies making loud slapping noises causes him to moan loud.  
"I'm so close Derek." She says her hand going down to her clit and rubbing fast circles.  
Derek slaps away her hand to rub her clit.  
"Mine." He says closing his eyes. Her walls tightening more showing him she's going to cum.  
"DEREK!" She shouts as her orgasm consumes her.  
He stills inside her loving the way she squeezes him.  
"Fffuuuccckkk, Pen." He comes inside her walls. "God, I love you!" He moans emptying himself.  
He lays on top of her, their breathing slowing.  
"What, was that?" She asks.  
"Something that was long overdue." He answers.  
"Did you mean it?" She asks  
"Every word." He answers looking into her eyes.  
"I love you too, Derek Morgan."


End file.
